


Good Thing I'm a Dog Person

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Jesse McCree, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reader finds out Jesse's secret when that time of the month creeps up on him.





	Good Thing I'm a Dog Person

McCree dug his nails into his scalp, the pressure increasing as they became more like claws and his strength increased. But that pain was still not enough to distract him from the burning sensation that pumped through his veins with each rapid heartbeat. He stumbled and crashed against the wall as he tried to run and isolate himself. He cursed himself for not keeping a better track of the date. Usually his transformation came with warning; his mood would change, he would become more aggressive, he would need to shave a little more. But it seems you had distracted him from all that. You brought him such joy that it washed his dark mood away before it even had a chance to appear. And now he could lose you. If you found him like this… Well, who could love a monster?

You came to a halt as soon as you saw it. McCree’s ridiculous and beloved hat just tossed on the floor. A million thoughts flew through your mind as you rushed over and scooped it off the ground. He would never discard it like that. You raced as fast as your heart to your room, clenching the hat tight in your fist. You skidded to a halt outside your door, just about maintaining traction. Your stomach dropped when you saw the lock to your room destroyed, ripped from its place with three gashes in the metal in the place it had been. With a grunt you threw your weight against the door, finding that it only budged by a few inches. You peered through the space you had gained, finding your room in almost complete darkness. The light of the hallway revealed the chest of drawers blocking your entrance, as well as clothes strewn about the room. One prominent piece was the tattered remains of McCree’s shirt. The fear ignited a new vigour in you and you slammed into the door again. You stood back and prepared to go again, only to come to a halt inches away when a snarl came from the room.

“Go away!”

That voice. It was low, distorted, animalistic even. But it was undeniably Jesse.

“Jesse!” you exclaimed, pounding your fist against the door, “Are you alright? It’s me, let me in.”

“I said leave!”

By the way his voice cracked, he sounded in pain. Screw his demands, you needed to make sure he was alright. With a good push you managed to gain enough space to squeeze into the room. Your hands roamed up and down the wall, fumbling to find the light switch.

“Don’t!” McCree yelled, “Don’t turn on those lights. Please. You’re not going to like what you see.”

You clenched your jaw. Well, you had ignored him thus far. You squinted as your eyes adjusted to the new bright light. Looking over at McCree you found him crouching in the corner. His posture was distorted and he was covered in coarse russet fur. You couldn’t help but let your jaw drop. Jesse looked away from you, pointed ears lowered as he awaited your scream.

“Holy shit, are you okay Jesse?” you breathed, rushing to the corner and falling to your knees beside him. He flinched as you touched him but he looked back up at you in shock.

“You’re…You…A’int afraid of me?”

“Well you did scare the crap out of me, but that’s because I thought you were hurt. You’re not hurt, are you? Is this normal?”

“Being a werewolf isn’t normal, but yeah…This, ugh, this is me. I’m so sorry, darl’, I should have told you. I just didn’t want to lose you yet. You deserve so much more than a liar and a beast,” he whispered, looking down at his clawed hands.

“Shut up, Fido,” you told him, “I love you. And I’m not going to walk away because you get a little fluffy once a month. But yeah, you should have told me. You’ve been going through all this alone and you didn’t need to! I’m always here for you, Jesse.”

The breath was knocked from you as he swallowed you in a hug. While he was cautious of his claws, he forgot his own strength as he crushed you against him. You wrapped your arms around him, running the fingers of your free hand through his fur. When he finally allowed you to breath you pulled back and placed his hat back on his head.

“There. That’s my Jesse McCree,” you beamed.

He smiled, flashing bright fangs at you.

“I love you so much, honey. So much.”


End file.
